The Marvellous Adventures of Ghastly and Dexter!
by Atukam Furno
Summary: Join Ghastly and Dexter as they go on adventures! A bromance and adventure story for the Ghaxter shippers!
1. Ghastly and Dexter Go Out for a Picnic!

Ghastly woke up groggily. He slowly opened his eyes, laying on his side and facing his digital alarm clock. The numbers were too bright, so Ghastly stared them down for a few seconds, making out that it was 7:45 in the morning. He forced himself out of bed, sitting up and feeling the floor for his white fluffy slippers. Ghastly turned and looked at Dexter, frowning at how he was sprawled on the bed, greedily wrapped up in the sheets.

The bald Irishman made his way into the kitchen, putting on the kettle and getting out the teabags and sugar. Ghastly leaned against the kitchen bench to remain upright, examining his white fluffy bunny rabbit slippers. They were a gift from Dexter, and Ghastly had worn them every day since he first got them. Ghastly didn't really like the protruding ears, but he kept quiet about it. He really did enjoy the soft feel of them on the soles of his feet. He smiled as he walked to the kettle when it chimed.

Ghastly poured himself a cup of tea with no milk, clasping the cup with both hands to absorb its warmth. He sipped it slowly while returning to his position on the bench. He squashed his feet into the ground, playing with his slippers.

Soon, Dexter walked out of the bedroom, his hair a mess and his eyes squinting. He yawned loudly, arching his back and pushing his arms up tightly.

"Morning," Ghastly said thickly, desperately trying to avoid looking at anything but Dexter's eyes. Dexter slept naked, which was a fact known and not liked by Ghastly.

"Mmmm," Dexter managed to moan, heavily dragging his feet over to Ghastly.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Tuesday?" Dexter replied, clumsily searching Ghastly's fridge for some milk.

"We're going on a picnic, remember?" he said softly, veering his eyes away from the naked man raiding his fridge. "The one _you_ forced me into."

Dexter made a sound of agreement, stubbing his toe on the door, as he emerged victorious with the milk. He flailed as he fell to the floor, making Ghastly cough into his cup of tea.

An hour and a quarter later, Ghastly and Dexter were dressed and walking with their arms linked in Phoenix Park. Ghastly was wearing a dark blue suit with a cupid pink tie covered in red love hearts. Dexter had begged Ghastly to wear it, as it was another one of his gifts.

Dexter on the other hand was wearing a plain white t-shirt and denim shorts. Both appeared to be a few sizes too small.

With his left arm tightly held by Dexter, Ghastly carried the heavy picnic basket in his other hand. They had only packed two egg and lettuce sandwiches, two plates, four bottles of apple juice and a large blanket that had the most weight. If it was up to Ghastly, he would have chosen to take a lighter blanket, but Dexter insisted that they took the largest one he could find.

Finding a rather relaxing tree to sit under, Ghastly and Dexter stopped, unravelling the large furry cream coloured blanket. While Ghastly proceeded to unpack the rest of the basket, Dexter laid on the blanket face down in a star-shape.

Ten minutes passed. Ghastly and Dexter had eaten both sandwiches and drank all four bottles of apple juice. Ghastly had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, but kept on his tie, much to Dexter's agreement. Now he was sitting back against the tree, with Dexter sprawled out face down on the blanket. They were watching the deer present at the park. They grazed in groups, not minding the small children that raced over to touch them, quickly followed by worried parents.

Catching Ghastly off guard, a deer walked around the large tree, examining the grass closely. Ghastly jumped, making the deer prick its ears up in surprise.

"It's okay," Dexter said softly. At first, Ghastly thought Dexter was addressing him, but the blond was focused completely on the deer, stretching a hand out to pat the beast. He whispered to it reassuringly.

"Are you gonna let me ride you?" Dexter asked the deer, rising to lean on his left elbow and face the deer.

"You know it can't hear you, right?" Ghastly said in disbelief, shocked when the deer bowed in agreement. "What?" he managed to mouth as Dexter stood up. The deer was quite large and reached up to the top of his hip.

"You're not going to...?" Ghastly trailed off, unable to believe what was about to happen.

"Oh yes I am," Dexter smiled to Ghastly, stretching his right leg over the deer's back. It didn't move as Dexter lowered his full weight onto the animal. "C'mon girl," he whispered, making the deer turn and walk calmly away from Ghastly.

"Look! No hands!" Dexter shouted back to Ghastly, turning to show both his palms. His face held a grin so wide it almost burst off Dexter's face.

Ghastly watched blankly for a few moments, quickly packing up the picnic and running after Dexter. He held his jacket with one arm and the half-decently packed basket with the other.

Dexter laughed and swooned as the deer nonchalantly let him lead the way, steering with verbal commands. "This is so cool!" he called out to Ghastly, who was now only a few paces behind them. "I think I'm going to call her Bambi!" Ghastly shook his head. Dexter was such a fool.

By now, the blond haired Irishman and the deer named Bambi had gathered a small crowd of children, all marvelling at them. Even Ghastly began to praise them, clapping slowly and smiling when Dexter looked over to him.

All was jolly and merry until a small little girl started pointing at Ghastly. He smiled at her, and looked back to Dexter and the deer. The little girl still pointed, curiosity all over her face.

She turned to a young woman no doubt in her twenties. "Mummy, why's that bald man got brown stuff on his head?"

The girl's mother quickly pulled her arm away, giving Ghastly a dirty look. "Now Juliet, don't say that," she said. "That's not nice. Remember what mummy said about not being nice?"

Ghastly hadn't thought to hide his scars. That morning Dexter, causing him to forget why he avoided the Mortal population, distracted him. Ghastly soon regretted planning the day out in the first place. Nevertheless, he promised himself he wouldn't ruin Dexter's mood by letting a child's innocence bother him.

"Is it because he doesn't wash, Mummy? Is he one of the smelly people you say to stay away from?" the little girl continued. Her mother pulled her away from Ghastly, giving him horrified looks.

Soon most of the children were looking at Ghastly, all staring at the top of his head. He pretended not to notice and looked straight ahead. He couldn't see Dexter or the deer anymore. He decided to retreat to the tree, spinning around to find Dexter right behind him, holding a beanie.

"Where'd you...?" Ghastly said, pointing at the beanie and eyeing it cautiously.

"Just put it on," Dexter spoke over him, pulling the beanie over his head and grabbing Ghastly by the hand. He took the basket from him and pulled him away from the crowd, which soon disbanded.

The two walked home in silence, arms linked. Ghastly watched every person they passed like a hawk, waiting to bite their heads off should they say anything. He was actually thankful of the beanie, even if he didn't know where Dexter got it.

Once they were safely in Bespoke Tailor's, Ghastly ripped off the beanie, throwing it at Dexter and walking away.

Dexter walked into the kitchen and placed the basket on the bench, putting on the beanie. He followed Ghastly into his quarters and bedroom, sitting down next to him on his bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dexter comforted him softly, placing his right arm around Ghastly.

Ghastly opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. Huffing as he exhaled heavily. "No," he answered bitterly.

"You sure?" he persisted, sounding sympathetic.

"Yes. I am sure," Ghastly said sternly, getting up and walking around the room.

Dexter looked down and ahead, staring at the doorframe. "I'm going to die my hair red. Just like you wanted," he said blankly, turning his head and focusing back on Ghastly. "Would you like that?"

Ghastly didn't really mind what colour Dexter's hair was, but he did think red suited him best. The corners of his lips twitched, and then he broke out into a huge smile. "Yes. Yes I would like that."


	2. Ghastly and Dexter Visit the Barbers!

**Author's note: I removed the first chapter and redid the second one. Well, edited the beginning a little. Happy ready! :D ~AF**

* * *

Dexter walked briskly through the snow, his tight jeans, thin plain shirt and equally thin jacket not enough to keep the chill away. He made his way up an alleyway, stopping at a door and panting; glad he was out of the snow.

He knocked loudly on Ghastly's back door. "Hello?" he spoke into the door. After a moments silence, Dexter thought he might have been too early. He checked his watch. 8:58. Nope, he was definitely late.

Ghastly soon replied to the call, unlocking the door and dashing outside quickly. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a pitch black tie and white shirt.

"I brought you this," Dexter said, holding a small gift bag an arm's length away from himself towards Ghastly.

Ghastly was leaned back, making a quiet mumble in surprise. He was surprised that Dexter had the time to give him a gift considering they were already running late. "You didn't have to," he said seriously. "I'm not joking. You didn't need to get me a gift for what happened yesterday. I'm fine. See?" he protested, pointing to his bald head as proof. "Fine."

"Open it," Dexter said, ignoring Ghastly's words and looking into his eyes suggestively. "You'll _love_ it."

Ghastly moaned, but agreed, pulling the bag quickly from Dexter's grip. He looked in the bag and looked back to Dexter, not impressed with what he saw.

Dexter quickly jumped back, missing a punch from Ghastly's fast moving fist. "I'm sorry! I saw it and I couldn't help but buy it for you! I thought it'd look adorable on you. Please put it on," he said, slowly edging his way back to Ghastly.

Ghastly sighed loudly, and then pulled the pink and white bunny rabbit beanie out of the bag. "You're not serious..." he said, sounding very annoyed.

"Please. Just once. Just for me," Dexter said quietly, looking into Ghastly's eyes and trying to convince him otherwise. The bald Irishman just glared back.

"You were late because you were buying _this_? Because it was _adorable_?" Ghastly's fists began to clench in anger. He wasn't fond of being late for appointments, considering he himself loathed the very thing.

Dexter quickly leapt forward a little, snatching the beanie and shoving it on top of Ghastly's head, pulling it down beyond his ears. He stepped back, admiring his work with open arms. "Adorable!" he concluded, wrapping Ghastly in a bear hug before he could protest.

He smoothly freed Ghastly's arms, grabbing both his clenched fists with his. "Let's do this?" he smiled broadly, becoming the bleach white opposite of Ghastly's unimpressed gaze.

Ghastly reluctantly let Dexter pull him out of the alleyway and down the snow-filled street.

The duo walked down side-by-side the seemingly empty street. The Barber's was only a few blocks away from Bepsoke Tailor's, so it wasn't a matter of wondering aimlessly as Dexter normally did. Ghastly was surprised that Dexter had found his way to Ghastly's shop. Most of the morning he was expecting a call from Dexter saying he was lost and in a completely different suburb.

Ghastly had to pull Dexter in the right direction a few times, seriously wondering how Dexter hadn't ended up on the other side of the world by accident.

The duo soon arrived at the Barber's, Ghastly having to stop Dexter from walking too far past the shop, even though he enjoyed letting him think he knew where he was going.

"After you," Dexter gestured to Ghastly, nodding and smiling sillily. Ghastly smiled, now far happier about the beanie than he was before. If Dexter loved it, then Ghastly concluded he should as well.

When Dexter entered the shop, he stopped in shock with his eyes wide open. It was full. People were everywhere. Little children were running around the barber's feet, weaving to avoid the falling snippets of hair. Some of the elderly had fallen asleep in the waiting section, not keeping quiet about it. Dexter was glad Ghastly had booked in advance, because he knew he never would have.

"Excuse me sir, may I help you?" a young bleach blonde female asked Dexter, hinting that she fancied him rather well.

"I... ur... um..." Dexter stuttered, looking between the young girl and the evil glares of parents who had waited for longer. "Should they... Should they be... They were here first," he said, pointing over to a short plump woman holding her handbag aggressively. He looked around the room quickly, trying to find Ghastly.

"Are you sure," the young girl lulled, rolling her last word as she moved towards Dexter. "I'm... uh... With that guy over there," he blurted out, dashing towards the front counter and Ghastly. Only after he had left the young girl to get more intense stares did he realise how his sentence sounded. He shrugged it off and stood up stiffy next to Ghastly.

"I booked an appointment here earlier for hair dyeing," Ghastly said to thin man behind the counter. He eyed Ghastly cautiously, being able to tell that he was bald. "Not for me, for him," Ghastly nodded over the Dexter, who had spun around to see the young blond girl still eyeing him off. He couldn't help but grin, quickly spinning back around to hide his face. The man behind the counter looked back to the computer screen and tapped away at the keyboard.

"You're late," the man said crossly, tapping his finger his desk impatiently. "Usually we'd slot you in, because you actually booked in an appointment, but we are a little in over our heads right now and we don't have time for people like _you_," the man said, glaring at the two Irishmen.

"I'm sorry, people like us?" Ghastly asked, wondering what the man was pertaining to. He soon realised what the man meant as he looked over to Dexter in a condescending fashion. "Oh. No, we're not like that. We are just really good friends," Ghastly said, raising his hands and trying to straighten things out. The man looked up at his beanie quizzically.

"I see," he said, not believing a thing Ghastly said. "You're going to have to leave now," he said snidely, lifting his nose up.

"Come on, Dex," Ghastly began, turning to face the blond. "Let's go," he said as he pulled Dexter's arm, forcing him to stop eyeing the young girl.

"Sorry," he said, once they were outside. The two began to walk back to Ghastly's shop, with Ghastly walking on ahead, not happy with how things turned out. Dexter raced up to him, putting his arm around the smaller man.

"Hey there," he said, attempting to cheer Ghastly up.

"Get off me," Ghastly said strictly, pushing his arm away.

Dexter let him walk ahead, deciding to let him cool down before he spoke to him again. "I'll see you later tonight!" he called, not knowing whether Ghastly heard him or not, seeing as he kept walking away.

Turning, Dexter bumped into the young blonde girl from the Barber's. She was wide-eyed and staring at Dexter strangely.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked, leaning over a little so he didn't dwarf her too much.

She said nothing and ran inside. Dexter remained where he was standing, confused at the girl's abrupt behaviour. The man from behind the counter ran out of the shop, shaking his hand high in the air at Dexter.

It only took Dexter a moment to realise the man was the girl's father, and he was yelling profane words and threatening to kill him.

Dexter ran.

Ghastly groaned as he heard knocking coming from the backdoor to his shop. He knew it was Dexter, as no one else would be rude or stupid enough visit people at 10:31 PM.

He ripped open the door after the eight knock and shouted, stopping as his eyes adjusted to the dark. "Oh," he managed to say, seeing that Dexter was looking sad and had a black beanie covering most of his face. "Come in," Ghastly said quietly, already feeling bad for shouting. He closed the door behind Dexter.

Following Dexter in, he directed the Irish mage to a seat at his kitchen bench, walking over to make him a cup of tea. "Is everything okay?" Ghastly asked, facing away from Dexter as he poured the pre-heated water into a cup.

As he turned around to give Dexter his tea, Ghastly froze in shock. "You did it," he said, soon moving forward and smiling. Dexter had removed his beanie and put on a small, dyeing his hair red as an apology to Ghastly, even though he didn't really need to.

The two sat, glowing in happiness as they drank their tea.


	3. Ghastly and Dexter Go Shopping!

A tapping sound on his window woke Ghastly. He moaned, dragging himself out of bed and to his closet. "In a minute!" he shouted half-heartedly, bracing himself as he opened his closets doors. He quickly buttoned up a shirt, not bothering with a tie or pants – it was far too early for that.

Navigating through his bedroom and quarters at what felt like midnight, Ghastly finally arrived to his back door.

Then it dawned on him. _Who would want service at this hour?_ Although Ghastly did not know the time, he did not appreciate the early call any less. _Wait, why are they using the back door? Only one person would do such a thing so early in the morning..._

Ghastly opened the door, not bothering to look at who woke him. He swung a punch, connecting with the visitor's nose and making a satisfying crunch. Ghastly smiled to himself.

"That was for waking me up. Come inside when you're ready, but don't spill anything on the carpet or I'll break something else," Ghastly said, escaping the harsh morning air of Dublin.

Dexter wriggled his nose until it clicked. "Ouch..." he moaned, checking his hand for blood, finding none. Dexter smiled, looking back up to Ghastly's quarters. He enjoyed Ghastly's grumpiness.

"Hurry up! I don't want a draft to come in!" he heard Ghastly shout. He smirked, stepping inside and closing the door. He calmly removed his beanie and coat, using up most of Ghastly's coat rack.

Dexter slowly ventured further into Ghastly's quarters, expecting another punch. He found Ghastly preparing tea in his kitchen, immediately relaxing his shoulders and sighing heavily.

Ghastly finished making tea and moved to address Dexter, a look of annoyance on his face. "Whatever you woke me up for, at 5 am may I add, better be good and worth my time," Ghastly warned, sipping his tea angrily.

"Well," Dexter began, slowly stepping backwards and back towards the hallway. He took a breath. "We could go shopping now 'cause everyone else would be asleep," he blurted, ducking and sprinting back to the door, narrowly avoiding Ghastly's cup. With his coat draped over his arm and beanie loosely on his head, Dexter called out, "See you in the car!" before dashing out of Ghastly's door to avoid a teaspoon.

Dexter's smile was merry and broad, which was the exact opposite of Ghastly's expression, which had a large frown and a face full of annoyance. Dexter's cheery smile did not help Ghastly's bad mood at all. He scowled at the red haired man beside him as they sped towards a large supermarket just outside of Dublin.

Finally breaking the silence, Dexter leaned over, intending to cheer his friend up. "Come on Ghast, cheer up!" he chirped, making eye contact.

"Please watch the road," Ghastly said sternly, ignoring Dexter and looking straight ahead. "The only reason I haven't punched you yet is so we don't crash. But if you persist to act in a manner that will make us crash anyway, it will bea different story."

Dexter's smile faded as he returned to his seat, pouting as he looked ahead. He glanced over to Ghastly for a second, looking apologetic. "Sorry," he said softly, immediately looking back ahead and trying not sweat under Ghastly's scowl.

Soon arriving at the supermarket, Ghastly found Dexter's approach to parking frightening and dangerous, leaving Dexter bemused to the problem. The duo walked towards the supermarket, with Ghastly going on ahead and ignoring Dexter as he jogged to catch up. They got into the first aisle before Dexter began patting over his jacket, dropping his basket.

Ghastly reluctantly turned around and glared at the blond before him. "What?" he said coldly, making Dexter cower a little.

Picking up his basket and preparing to run, Dexter murmured something incomprehensible. Ghastly's grimace was enough to make Dexter repeat it.

"I... uh... lost my... list..." he said, jumping back and hiding around the corner, peeping comically. Ghastly's glare did not change. He turned around and continued his shopping on his own.

Half an hour later, Dexter found himself in the same situation as before; he was driving and Ghastly was trying to explode his head with a glare. Dexter had remembered most of the things he wanted to get, but he knew he'd make at least one trip back to get what he missed.

Dexter glanced over to Ghastly, noticing that his frown faded and he looked away from him. "Ghast?"

When no reply came, Dexter became worried. He slowed, preparing to pull over and attended to Ghastly's now troubled face.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," Ghastly said, looking back to Dexter, flushed in anger. Although he appeared angry, Dexter could see right through Ghastly's outer emotions and knew something was bothering him. He was wise enough not to go prodding into Ghastly's feelings.

"Oh," Dexter said, accelerating and merging back into the traffic. He looked at Ghastly with concern. He had fought in the War with this man. There wasn't another person on the planet that could attend to Dexter's emotions the same way Ghastly did. He would say he loved the man, and he loved Dexter back.

Later that day, Dexter was lounging on his sofa, exhausted from his four additional trips to the supermarket. He edged his chin forwards to read his alarm clock, almost doing a sit up. _4:53 eh?_ he thought, easing back and stretching. _Should I go and apologise to Ghastly? He seemed genuinely pissed off, but there was something else bothering him. Ah, screw it. I'll ask him tomorrow._ Dexter yawned and rolled over on his stomach and prepared to sleep. He didn't have enough energy to get up and walk to his bedroom, let alone change his clothes.

Ghastly sat on his own most of the afternoon. He closed his shop up early, and decided to have a cup of tea. Ghastly didn't feel up to tea the moment he poured it, spinning the cup around without spilling any of the beverage. He couldn't get past what he said to Dexter earlier. He didn't say anything bad, but he was rude about what he did say.

Ghastly caught his cup, sloshing his now cold tea onto the bench. He almost threw it into his sink, not bothering to clean the mess it created. He then paced quickly into his bedroom, searching his pockets.

Frantically, Ghastly searched everything he wore that day. He couldn't find it. He couldn't find the only thing that would make Dexter feel better. Ghastly went outside and got into his car, intending to drive back to the supermarket to look for what he lost.


End file.
